1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of maintenance of cooking grills, and is particularly concerned with the cooking and cleaning of said grills.
2. Prior Art
Grills of various types have long been available for the cooking of food. The accumulation of burned food and food residues upon a grill or within a cooking chamber is a recognized problem that others have long tried to correct. U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,811 for an automatic meat broiler recognizes the problem of food residue buildup within a broiler and provides for a water jacket surrounding the heat exhaust of the broiler to heat water to a sufficient temperature to aid in the wash down of the broiler floor into a drain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,777 discloses a formed wire grill for a portable cooking unit for outdoor barbequeing with the grill constructed to be self-cleaning by the use of electrical power connected to grill terminals so that the grill is heated to a temperature sufficient to convert food residue thereon to ashes.
Various types of broilers and grills have bene developed for use in ovens and ranges that are self-cleaning. In all such units with which I am familiar the cleaning means operation occurs as a separate function from a cooking cycle. Generally, such units are merely superheated to burn off collected residue.